A Mission From The Future
by DarthAngelusPotter
Summary: Harmony, Rory, Sugar and Cameron go back to when their parents were their age to help them get together. It starts at the end of season two/beginning of season three. Harmony/Rory, Cameron/Sugar, Faberry, Brittana, Klaine and some other pairings that will be revealed later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Did it work?", asked a boy. He turned to another boy and two girls. They shrugged.

"Only one way to find out, Rory.", one of the girls answered. She pointed to a café and they went inside.

"So, Harmony, what's your plan?", asked the other girl. "Are you just going to order a cup of coffee and then ask them what year we are?"

"No, Sugar, I'm going to...", but they'd never know what Harmony was going to do. "Oh, my God. It worked.", she whispered, as she saw who was inside of the café.

"Oh, look, Rory! It's your dads!", said Sugar, with a big smile, looking at Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

"They look so young.", commented the other boy.

"Well, they're our age, Cam. What did you expect?"

"I know, it's just that... oh. My dad.", they all turned to the line and saw Sam Evans and...

"Is that... Aunt Mercedes?", asked Rory.

"I think so. Cam, you never told us that your dad dated Aunt Mercedes!", accused Sugar. Cameron shrugged.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know."

"And what's up with his hair?"

"I'll have to agree with Harmony. Dude, I know this is 2011, but your dad's hair is just... yikes.", said Rory.

"Seriously, guys. My dad's dating Aunt Mercedes. I'll deal with _that_ first, then I'll worry about his hair.", sighed Cameron.

"This is going to be a hell of a year.", said Harmony. The other three nodded.

* * *

I know this is short, but it's just the prologue. Basically, Harmony, Rory, Sugar and Cameron go back to when their parents were their age to get them together... which is a plot that's been done to death, but oh well. Here's my version of it. Enjoy!


	2. Getting ready

**Chapter One - Getting** **ready**

"Right, we need to be very careful with this.", said Cameron. "Has everybody brought money?"

"Of course we have.", answered Harmony. "It wasn't easy, but I guess I can say for all of us when I thank God for our parents being rich."

"Very rich.", added Sugar, winking.

"Right, so what we do now?", asked Rory.

"We use the money, silly!", Sugar said, as she pointed at the mall. "First, we need to buy phones for us. How else will we talk to each other?"

* * *

"Wow, this is so... old.", laughed Rory, as he held his mobile.

"Our parents owe us big time for this.", Sugar said as she shook her head.

"We should probably worry about where we'll stay, though. Do we really have to go to different places at the end of the Summer?", asked Cameron.

"You know it'll be for the best, Cam.", replied Harmony. "Besides, you'll get to go to Carmel High! Me? I'm going to that stupid school in Defiance."

"I just... I don't get it. How will you help your mothers get together if you won't even be there?"

"I have everything planned. I know just _where_ to find my Mamma.", she said with a big grin.

"How about Rory? What will he do?"

"Seriously, Cam, it's like you weren't there when we made our plans!", huffed Sugar.

"Yes, Cameron! Pay attention. We can't have you screwing up our big plans. They're_ big_!", Harmony shouted for emphasis. Cameron gulped.

"I just... I didn't think we'd actually manage to come to the past. And now I have no idea how we'll get our parents together and fix their future problems. I mean, shouldn't they get together regardless of our help? And how do we prevent them from having marital trouble twenty years before they have them?", his questions were met by a deafening silence.

"Uh...", started Rory, after a minute of nothing but discomfort. "Well, you see... our parents would eventually get together without us. But the problems they're having now, they started right _here_... when they first got together!"

"Rory is right.", Harmony agreed, nodding at her friend. "It's more than just getting them together. We have to get them together in a better way that it originally happened."

"Come on, we should send our fake documents and info to the schools as soon as possible.", Sugar said, putting an end to their discussion.

* * *

"So... I have to live in Akron, Lindsay has to live in Defiance and the two of you stay here in Lima?", summarized Cameron.

"Pretty much, yeah.", shrugged Rory.

"And are you sure you can fake an Irish accent?", Sugar asked. "We could just say you're from Canada, you know?"

"Yeah, Rory, come on. I know you've been practising this accent for a few weeks, but what do you really know about Ireland?"

"Oh, well... uh...", the other three rolled their eyes at this.

"It's been decided. Rory is Canadian.", said Harmony. Rory scowled.

"But I wanted to be Irish!"

They just ignored him.

* * *

Finally, after almost three months of preparing and being nervous, it was time to go to school. Harmony hugged Cameron.

"Now, I know you'll be almost three hours away from us, but don't be a stranger, okay?", she said. Cameron nodded.

"I'll try, Harms.", he let her go and turned to Rory. "Hey, you."

"Hey.", they hugged each other. "I'll miss you. You're my best friend, Cam."

"And you're mine, Rory. And you take care of little Sugar, all right?"

"Please, we all know that I'll be the one taking care of him.", she said while she was hugging Harmony. They all chuckled at that.

"That's a good point.", Cameron smiled at her and held her. Harmony was squeezing Rory.

"And you be nice to my Mamma and my Mommy."

"Of course, Harms.", Rory said, as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you.", she whispered so softly that he almost missed it. He gave her a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other every week, right?", she nodded. The four of them had agreed to meet every Saturday, and that was a promise they knew they'd keep.

"Come on, unicorns. Time to go!"

* * *

Pretty short too, I know, but I needed to get them all ready to go. I made Rory pretend he's Canadian instead of Irish for the simple fact that I don't think I can write an Irish character, I know nothing about their accent... sorry. The next chapters will be longer and, hopefully, better.


	3. The first week

**Chapter Two - The first week**

"Hello?", Sugar said as she answered her phone.

"Sugar! You'll never guess what happened!", shouted Rory.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened! Before the New Directions became a food mess, I realised that Uncle Puck was super hot back in the day! Like, _so_ hot that I would _total_..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, enough with the sick talk! God, Sugar, what's wrong with you? He's our uncle!"

"He's hot, Rory. And I'm not blind.", he huffed at that, shaking his head.

"Whatever, I didn't call you to hear about Uncle Puck. I called you because the Principal's just sent me an email to tell me which family accepted me!"

"Anybody we know?", she asked.

"I guess you could say that. Do you know anybody whose last name is Pierce?"

* * *

She took a deep breath, smiled, opened the door and walked in as if she already owned the place.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Harmony and I'm new here. I'd like to join your Glee club.", the group stared at her in what could only be described as a bored way. Not one to be treated like that, Harmony put on her best smile. "I've prepared a little something, just so you know how lucky you are that I'm here."

She found a small radio in the room, put her CD in there and sang "Maybe This Time" better than she had ever sung it before. Harmony could swear she saw one of the boys with tears in his eyes when she was done with it.

"So... what did you think?", she asked, barely hiding her smirk.

"That was... wow.", said the crying boy. She gave him a genuine smile.

"You know, I think we could actually compete this year.", commented one of the girls. The others nodded in agreement. She got up and smiled at Harmony. "Welcome to The Unitards!"

'_Unitards?_', thought Harmony. '_Oy vey, what a name..._'

* * *

"I cannot believe that you'll be staying with my Ma!", Sugar said as she and Rory had lunch together at the mall.

"I know! I'll get to see Aunt Brittany everyday!"

"Ugh, I'm so jealous!", he just smiled. "So, when are you 'coming to the US'?"

"In two weeks. Anyway, what are your plans so far? Are you going to join the New Directions?"

"No... Do you remember the stories about how my mothers and Aunt Mercedes left the New Directions?", Sugar asked. Rory nodded. "Well, I was thinking about it... the group didn't have enough people, so they ended up having to go back to the New Directions for Sectionals. But what if it had enough people?", seeing where this conversation was going, Rory shook his head.

"Sugar, that's dangerous. It could change everything.", he said. Sugar gave him a little smile.

"That's why we're here, silly. To change what happened."

* * *

Cameron was in his room when his phone started to ring. He saw it was Rory and he smiled a bit.

"Hey, Cam. How is everything?", he heard. He thought about lying and assuring his friend everything was fine, but he couldn't do that. Not to his best friend.

"It's... weird, Rory. I don't know anybody here and I don't think I've ever gone somewhere without one of you guys."

"I'm sorry to hear that, man.", Rory sighed as he held his phone.

"What about you? Any news?", he asked, desperate for something to cheer him up. Rory must've understood what he wanted, because he laughed lightly and said in a very excited voice:

"Yeah, guess what? The family I'm staying with? It's Aunt Brittany's family!"

"No way!", Cameron chuckled. "I bet Sugar wishes she were the foreign student now, huh?"

"You got that one right! Speaking of Sugar, though...", Rory took a deep breath. He had to tell someone about it. "Cam, she had this crazy idea, I'm not sure it's good."

"What is it, Rory?"

* * *

"Hello?", said Sugar, seeing that Harmony was calling her.

"You're getting my Mamma's mother back to her life? What's the matter with you?", Harmony shouted at her phone. Ah, of course. Sugar should've known.

"I knew I shouldn't have told Rory!"

"Don't even think about doing that, Sugar!"

"Too late, Harms. I already got Shelby Corcoran the job."

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Sugar Maribel Lopez-Pierce! I'll see you on Saturday!", and Harmony hung up.

"I'll pay for that on Saturday... Rory will pay for it now.", Sugar said to herself.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ooowww! Stop hitting me!"

"Did you _really_ have to tell Harmony about my plans?", she shouted as she continued to slap Rory.

"I couldn't help it! I talked to Cameron and we both agreed it was too dangerous! OW!", he tried to stay away from her, but damn, that girl was fast.

"So Cameron agreed with you too, huh?", someone else would pay on Saturday, then.

"How could he not? Sugar, you can't do that!"

"Newsflash, Rory. I already did.", and she left him alone in his small hotel room.

"Ah, crap. This will not end well."

* * *

When Saturday came, everybody was nervous. One week away from each other and they were already having problems.

"Sugar.", Harmony said as she entered the girl's room.

"Harmony.", she replied.

"Uh... hi, Harms.", greeted Rory. He was ignored.

"So... You thought it'd be nice to torture my Mamma by bringing the woman who rejected her back to her life?"

"Look, Harmony, I didn't randomly choose Shelby, okay? I thought this could help your mothers."

"How, Sugar? _How_?", Harmony shouted. Rory gulped and wished Cameron was there already. Why was he taking so long?

"First, your Mamma could talk to Shelby and she wouldn't feel so rejected. And then your Mommy might get to see Beth. Don't you think she'd like that?"

"My Mommy never talks about Beth and you know why. It _hurts_ her!", '_Come on, Cam! Get your ass here!_', Rory thought as he watched a very angry Harmony shout at Sugar.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt her if she had kept Beth in her life!"

"Oh, so you decided to suddenly give me a sister? Thank you, Sugar!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"If my mothers already have a daughter in their lives, why would they want me?", and Harmony burst into tears. This was a nightmare, a terrible, scary nightmare, and Rory was all alone!

"Wait...", Sugar said very slowly. "Are you afraid your mothers won't love you as much as they do if they have Beth in their life? Because that's stupid, Harms. They worship you.", she put an arm around her sobbing friend.

"No, Sugar. What if they don't see the point in having a child and I just... never exist?", Harmony whispered.

Just then, the door opened and Cameron entered the room with a big smile.

"God, I missed you guys!", he saw the scene in front of him and his face fell. "So... what did I miss?"


	4. Meeting the parents

**Chapter Three - Meeting the parents**

"Listen, Harmony. I know it's scary, but we have to take chances here. If we play it safe, things will be the same. We came here to _change_ that, remember?", Sugar said as she hugged her friend. Harmony nodded, but still couldn't talk.

"So... how are our parents?", asked Cameron. Rory shrugged.

"I haven't seen them yet. Sugar was all over Uncle Puck, though.", that made Harmony stop crying.

"What? Sugar! He's our uncle!", she laughed.

"Come on, Uncle Puck was always the hot uncle and you know it.", Sugar winked.

"I don't know, Uncle Sam and Uncle Mike are pretty hot too.", Harmony joked.

"Hey, that's my Dad you're talking about!", said Cameron, but he was smiling at his friends.

"But let's see... well, Aunt Quinn is creepy. Sorry, Harms, but she looks like she's trying to be punk, and yet she's just... dirty. She actually smells!", they laughed.

"My Mommy's not dirty!"

"She is, she really is. Aunt Rachel is as annoying as Mamita said she was.", Harmony lightly slapped Sugar's arm. "What? It's the truth! Uncle Blaine transferred from Dalton to McKinley, Uncle Kurt was super happy about it.", Sugar turned to Cameron with a frown. "Uncle Sam moved, your grandfather got a job somewhere else. Did you know about that?"

"No, I didn't. What do we do now?", he asked.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry.", Rory assured his friend. "So, Sugar, my dads are okay. What about your mothers?"

"They obviously love each other, but nothing official so far. Aunt Rachel is dating Uncle Finn, which is totally gross, Aunt Quinn is hanging out with The Skanks, and I don't really want to know what happens there and... yeah, that's pretty much it."

"All right. We have a few goals this week, then.", Harmony said. "First, Cameron, now that we don't know where your Dad is, we need to find him. Can you do that?"

"Sure.", he replied.

"Second, get my Mommy away from those... Skanks, you said?", she asked. Sugar nodded.

"I'm on it, don't worry."

"Right, I'll meet Mamma this week... if everything happens as planned. Rory, when are you going to Aunt Brittany's house?"

"Next week."

"Oh... then, you find Uncle Sam, and then Cam can try to find his Father."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Rory said. The others nodded. "Now, how about we watch a movie or something?"

* * *

This was it. She was finally going to see her mother. Her Mamma. She had been meeting those people during the Summer, pretending she was getting ready to go to NYADA like them, just so that she could perform for her Mamma and Uncle Kurt. And there they were. Showtime.

"Hi!", she said, her voice shaking a little. "I'm Harmony! What's your name, where are you from and what are your credits?"

"Well, I-I'm Rachel..."

"I'm Hendleson!", '_Ugh, shut up, let Mamma speak!'_

"I'm Canada!"

"I'm Gravoche, named after the feisty French street urchin from Les Mis!", '_Seriously, those people are so annoying!_'

"I know you totally recognize me! It's because I'm the 'Gerber' baby! I've been acting since I was a foetus... literally! An ultrasound of me was featured on _'Murder She Wrote_'!"

The others rambled a bit, God knows about what, and then she decided it was time to sing. Harmony wanted to impress her Mamma, but at the same time, provoke her. And she had just the right song for that.

"Places!", she shouted at the others. She looked back at her Mamma and Uncle Kurt with a big smile. "You're just in time to see a little number we've been fussing around with. Thank God there was a Bar Mitzvah here on Saturday and I convinced them not to strike the stage.", '_more like paid them a hundred dollars to keep the damn stage!_' "So... sit back, relax and, most importantly... enjoy."

They started to sing and the number was a success... so far. It was time to provoke. She went right beside her Mamma and sang what she knew would make Rachel Berry want to cut her in half.

"I can hold any note longer than you!", she sang, sending a patronizing look at her Mamma. Harmony saw her being beyond offended, while Uncle Kurt looked like he was worried about what would happen next. Finally, she killed the last part of the song. The little fire may have been too much, though, as she saw her Mamma and her uncle being scared.

Before she had time to ask them what they had thought about it, Uncle Kurt said something about being too late and that they had to go. She tried to stop them, but one look from Mamma told Harmony it'd be better if she just let them go.

* * *

"Uh... Sugar?", Rory called her as he entered her room. "We have a problem."

"What is it now, Rory?"

"Well... I found Uncle Sam... he's in Kentucky... working as a stripper.", he mumbled. That caught Sugar's attention.

"What?", she shouted.

"We can't tell Cam. You know he'd be very disappointed!", he said. Sugar nodded.

"Fine. But how will we get him back?"

"Well... I have a plan. Once I join the New Directions, they'll still be in need of members, right?", he asked, sending Sugar what she knew was a 'because of you' look. She just nodded. "I'll ask them about past members and then I'll try to convince them to bring Uncle Sam back!"

"Rory...", Sugar sighed. "That's a terrible, terrible plan. What makes you think it could work?"

"Uh... your Mamita's always talking about how Uncle Finn was as stupid as a door in high school.", he shrugged.

"You're right, she is. But you know how Mamita is.", she said.

"Well, yeah. But do you have a better plan?", Sugar just shook her head and prayed Uncle Finn really was as slow as her Mamita had told them he was.

* * *

Cameron took his phone and called Rory's number. He was nervous and he knew he needed to talk to his best friend before he did what he had to do.

"Hey, Cam. What's up? Have you met your Father yet?"

"No, I'm on my way, though. I'm just... nervous. Do you really think this will work?", he asked.

"I can't be sure, but we'll never know if we don't try, right?", Rory replied. "Listen, man, just be yourself. I know it's weird meeting our parents like this and I know you don't have a good relationship with your Father, but... maybe this is your chance to really get to know him, you know?"

"Yeah... you're right.", Cameron said with a sigh. "You're right. I'm going now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

* * *

After he hung up, Rory called Harmony. He had heard from Sugar that his Daddy and Aunt Rachel had been devastated after meeting her.

"Hello, Rory!", she answered the phone and he knew she was smiling.

"Hey, Harmony. Sugar told me you met Daddy and your Mamma. How was it?", he asked.

"Oh, it was fantastic! Not for them, of course.", she added, laughing lightly. "But what a night! I sang and they were... speechless, Rory!", she paused. "I wish you had been there."

"Why? To see you torturing my Daddy?", Rory chuckled. Harmony was quiet for a few seconds, which was weird. _Very_ weird. "Harms? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I just... I don't know. I miss you, that's all.", she said. Rory sighed. It was definitely more difficult for Cameron and Harmony, since they were all alone in a different town.

"I know. I miss you too. But we'll see each other soon."

* * *

'_Come on, Cameron. You can do this. Come on._', he told himself, over and over again. His hands were shaking, this wasn't good. He tried to control his body, but he knew the shaking wouldn't stop. Simply giving up on that, he entered the auditorium of Carmel High.

"Who are you and what do you want here?", asked a voice he knew. A voice he knew _very_ well.

"I'm Cameron, sir. I'd like to join Vocal Adrenaline.", he said.

"Doesn't everybody?", the young man replied. "Can you sing, Cameron?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Right. Well, if you can manage to sing something for me with those shaking hands of yours, I'll see if you're good enough to join Jessie St. James's Vocal Adrenaline."

'_Oh, I'll show you how good I am, Father._'


	5. Oy vey

**Chapter Four - Oy vey**

The second week was finally over and the four teenagers were going to meet again on the Saturday. They were all nervous for good reasons, and they all had news for their friends. As what was going to become a tradition, they'd meet at Sugar's hotel room. At first, they had been hesitant about having Sugar spending too much money in something like that when they could have her as a foreign student like Rory, or even have her live in dorms like Harmony and Cameron (which was expensive, yes, especially since they were underage… but affordable). Sugar, however, had found a very cheap hotel and she had insisted they'd need a place where they knew they'd never be bothered.

Rory had been staying at the same hotel, but that was his last day there. The next day he'd officially arrive from Canada and move in with the Pierce family. He had just finished packing his things when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed in relief, he had done it just in time!

"Hey, Harms.", Rory said with an easy smile as he opened the door.

"Rory, where are your things? Is everything ready? You're leaving tomorrow!", Harmony ranted, clearly in panic. Rory chuckled. "Is this funny to you? Is it?"

"Well, a little. Look.", he pointed at his suitcase. "I already packed."

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Rory gulped.

Harmony wasn't even blinking.

_Shit. I broke her._

Finally, she moved.

"You… packed?", Harmony asked. Rory nodded. She stopped looking at his suitcase and her eyes found his face. "Wow."

"What? I can be responsible!", he chuckled, shoving her lightly with his shoulder.

"You know you've never been responsible in your life before, Rory!", she laughed, which also made him laugh.

"Fine, maybe I was afraid of what you'd do to me if you saw I wasn't ready at all.", Rory said, his voice low, mixed with embarrassment and a bit of teasing. Harmony suddenly stopped laughing and stayed quiet. "Harms?"

"Rory.", she acknowledged him. But she wasn't looking at him. In fact, she was looking down, which was something Harmony Berry-Fabray _never_ did. After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, she opened her mouth. "Do you think I'm annoying?", she finally asked him.

Under any other circumstances, Rory would've laughed and said that yeah, she was a pain in the ass and everybody knew it, including Harmony herself. But there was something in her tone that made him realize this was not the time for some friendly, yet true, teasing.

"Of course not.", he said, maybe a little too fast. Rory was getting very nervous over the fact that she wouldn't look at him, and, as he was about to ask her to stop looking at the floor, he saw her shoulders softly moving up and down. Panic took over him. She couldn't possibly be crying, could she?

Still unsure of what was going on, Rory walked over his friend and put a hand on her arm. Harmony finally looked at him and yes, she was crying. Not knowing what to say, he simply pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on his chest.

* * *

Sugar heard a soft knock on her door and huffed. They were all late!

"Finally!", she whined as she opened the door. A look from Cameron, however, made her forget about their tardiness. "What's the matter, Cam?"

"I… I have news.", he said. He looked around her tiny room. "Where are Rory and Harmony?"

"They aren't here yet… obviously.", Sugar answered, rolling her eyes. "I bet Harmony is making Rory pack everything."

"Ah, yeah…", Cameron gave a little chuckle. "He should've seen it coming."

"I'm sure he did, but you know Rory. He probably just didn't care. I swear that boy enjoys getting Harmony all worked up!", Sugar laughed. Cameron nodded, smiling.

"That he does…", they both suddenly got very serious.

"You don't think that he…", Cameron started, but couldn't finish.

"…has a crush on her?", Sugar offered.

Silence.

"That's not possible, right? I mean, she's Harmony! She's like an annoying sister! It'd be like me having a crush on you!", Cameron ranted. Sugar seemed offended at that.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on me! Have you _seen_ my mothers?"

Cameron gulped. He knew that Sugar was about to go all Lima Heights on his ass.

* * *

Rory felt that Harmony had stopped crying, but she had yet to move. Not wanting to disturb her, he kept holding her. Finally, she looked up to his face.

"I'm sorry.", she said. Rory shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, Harms. You don't have to apologize.", he kissed her forehead for emphasis. "I'm here for you, you know that. Right?"

She gave him a little nod and he could see new tears in her eyes.

"I just… I just miss you guys so much.", Harmony whispered. "And everybody hates me there. I mean, everybody always hates me, but they're usually polite because of my mothers, and I never really cared because I had you three with me. But now…", and she started crying again.

Rory was filled with rage. Sure, Harmony was annoying. She always wanted things her way, she was bossy and she wouldn't shut up. _Ever_. But she was also one his best friends, he knew how great she could be and he cared about her.

"They don't know you. Not like I do. If they did, they'd love you as much as I love you.", he said, his voice soft. Before he knew what was happening, Harmony had looked up from his chest again and given him a quick peck on the lips. He was about to open his mouth to ask her why the _fuck_ she had done that, but Harmony was already drying her tears and talking.

"Yes, you're right. They do not know me, but they will. Harmony Berry-Fabray never gives up, I will be liked, or at least respected, in that school. Thank you, Rory.", she smiled. "Now, come on, we should go. Sugar and Cameron must be waiting for us."

And with that, she opened the door and left.

Why the _fuck_ had she done that?

"Rory, move your ass!"

He snapped out of it, at least for that moment, and ran after her.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, of course. She had no idea _why_ she had kissed him. She didn't think she had any feelings for him, even though he was quite handsome and talented and very sweet and kind and…

_Shit_. Did she have a crush on Rory? _Rory_? Silly Rory? _RORY_? That was stupid. No, she did not have a crush on Rory. She was just really sad and she needed comfort. Rory was her _friend_. They would never, ever, mention that quick kiss and everything would be fine.

Shaking those thoughts away from her mind, Harmony opened the door of Sugar's room and saw Sugar shouting in Spanish at something (someone?) wrapped around a blanket, while she was slapping this blanket… thing (person?). She turned to Rory, who took one look at Sugar, one look at the blanket, grabbed Harmony's arm and left the room.

"I have no idea what Cameron did, but I'm not staying there. Sugar is dangerous when she's mad. Come on, let's have some ice cream and we'll come back later.", he said. Harmony nodded. She had seen Aunt Santana angry too many times to recognize that you just should stay away from the Lopez women when they were like that.

* * *

As they walked side by side, Harmony knew that Rory was thinking about what she had done. She wished she could tell him it had been a heat of the moment kind of thing, but something in her was making her ask herself if it'd be so bad to have feelings for Rory. She had never had any feelings for anybody, Harmony Berry-Fabray was always too invested in her music to worry about silly things as romantic feelings. Or relationships.

However, when she stole a glance at Rory, she couldn't help but think how _easy_ it'd be to be with him. He knew her, he knew everything about her, good and bad. And he was still there, always giving her a smile and just being a solid, constant support in her life. She had no doubts in her head that Rory was the rock of their group, the one who was always there for everybody and who would do anything they asked him to.

But a relationship was only half friendship. Would they have a spark? Harmony wasn't blind and she could admit, even if only to herself, that he was attractive. He was charming, in a boy-ish kind of way. He was very… _Rory_. Would that be enough for them? And most importantly… did _he_ want anything with her?

* * *

Harmony was crazy. After a few minutes of just walking next to her, he had come to the simple conclusion that Harmony was completely insane. Nothing new there, if he would actually consider all the years he had known her, but still! She had kissed him! If Rory was honest to himself, and he always was, he had to admit that it had been so fast that he couldn't even tell what her lips felt like. The fact that she had done that and was now acting weird wasn't even the problem. The problem was that he now was very curious. He was curious about what it'd feel like to kiss her.

He was screwed. As Harmony herself would say… oy vey.

* * *

First: I'm sorry for taking so long to update!

Second: From now on, the chapters won't be as dialogue focused like the others. I consider the prologue and the first three chapters just an introduction to the story, but now we'll start to really see what the characters are thinking. Should be fun!


End file.
